Love that Comes from Loss
by Halenriser
Summary: A fanfic of Bleedman's comic series: "Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi". Dexter is unsure how he feels about Blossom as another girl has started to move into his life. She is the sister of his former rival, and yet she bears no hatred towards him. Instead she loves him, but she hasn't told him yet. That may change though as she discovers a certain secret place.


Love that Comes from Loss

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Halenriser here with a new one-shot!**

**This is based around ****Bleedman's**** comic series ****_Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi_****.**

**Just because it had Doujinshi in its name, don't go ahead and think its something ecchi or is some kind of hentai like most doujinshis are. This one is different.**

**This is the second fanfic I have ever written for the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi series to be honest I never thought I would write another fanfic for this series. **

**However, I have been EXTREMELY excited about writing this fanfic! I read a few chapters one night in March and after reading the chapters and seeing the feelings between certain characters, I just felt this strong sense of muse that I have not felt in a long time!**

**My last one had Dexter and Blossom as the main ship in it but this time I will use Dexter and Olga based on the three chapters posted in 2014 around December. It probably won't be as good as the other one I wrote, but I still enjoyed writing this one.**

**Well now, without further ado, I present to you Love that Comes from Loss.**

* * *

Dexter wandered around his lab aimlessly, his mind preoccupied with the thought of a certain girl that had recently caught his attention. It wasn't necessarily her personality or interests that had caught his attention like Blossom's had. Rather, it was something about her name that caught the boy-genius's attention.

There was something about her name that worried him, and the reason behind this is because she had the same last name of his former rival, Susan Astronominov, also known as Mandark. Apparently after Dee Dee, Dexter's beloved sister, perished after being caught in the crossfire of one of Dexter and Mandark's battles, Mandark became obsessed with destroying Dexter.

It was already obvious the evil boy-genius was in love Dee Dee, but no one thought that her death would turn him into a madman. Everyone kept telling Dexter he wasn't responsible for Mandark's death; that he willingly let himself die when his lab exploded and he didn't bother to prevent it, but no matter how many times people told him it wasn't his fault, he continued to blame himself. He believed it was his fault his sister and his rival died.

Dexter lowered his head in shame as he thought about the incident. "It's all my fault Mandark died. I know it is." He said in a hushed voice.

Just before he died though, he mentioned he had a little sister. He never disclosed her name but now Dexter had a feeling he had finally met the girl his former rival spoke of.

Her name was Olga Astronominov. She was around his age where was Mandark was around Dee Dee's age. She had long black hair and black eyes that matched her hair. According to Bubbles, who recently joined the dance group Olga is in, she prefers to be called Lalavava rather than by her real name. It reminded him of Mandark, who had done the same for his name.

Eventually Dexter stopped his wandering and now stood in front of his Supercomputer. He had started his walk at his extremely useful invention, and now he had come full circle to be in front of it again. As he stared at the large monitor of the screen, he decided to make a small promise to himself… and to Olga.

"One of these days, I know she's going to approach me about what happened that day. When she does, I will tell her the truth and do what I can to make it up to her… even if it means leaving Blossom behind." His fingers curled up into a fist at the thought of leaving his girlfriend. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

_A Few Months Later_

A few months passed after the invasion of the robotic alien race called The Cluster at the science fair. Though Blossom and her sister had managed to stop the invasion with the help of Dexter and a few other scientists such as Professor Utonium, Professor Membrane, and Nora Wakeman, the casualties that came from the event were still very high.

During the events that occurred there, there was a moment in which Dexter believed he had lost Blossom due to an explosion that nearly destroyed the planet, but due to some form of divine intervention, there were no casualties from the explosion. During the time that the explosion was going off, and just before the explosion consumed them, he did something that made him start to question his feelings for both Olga and Blossom; he kissed her. He at first thought it was to comfort her as she had said "I don't want to die, Dexter!"

He didn't know why, but he felt as though he enjoyed the kiss. He just didn't want to tell her.

Yet it was only a matter of time before Blossom would find out about the kiss, and once she did, she left him. She felt betrayed and no longer wanted to be with him as boyfriend and girlfriend. She left him heartbroken and even more confused about his feelings.

"How could I have been so stupid back then? I should have just hugged her. Why did I have to kiss her?" He sighed and walked into the library of Megaville Elementary, the school he, Blossom, Olga, and the rest of their friends all attended.

He came here often not so he could read books or use the normal computers set up so students could do their homework; he actually came here so he could go to his second secret laboratory. The first one he had had been destroyed during the battle in which Dee Dee died in, so he built a second one here as a replacement.

"I just need to get my mind off of her and Blossom, that's all. Working on fixing Coop's Megas robot should do the trick." He made his way to one specific bookcase by the back of the room and pulled on one of the books, causing the bookshelf to move aside and reveal a set of stairs that led down to his laboratory. "I still don't understand how he always gets it so smashed up so quickly after I fix it for him. Maybe it's because of his carelessness… actually that has to be it." He began to descend the stairs as he talked to himself, unaware of the black-haired girl who was following him without him noticing.

* * *

A girl around Dexter's age by the name of Olga Astronominov watched as the boy-genius descended the stairs that has appeared where a bookshelf once stood. "A secret passage? How did he manage to make one of those here?"

She had originally been retrieving a book for a project she was given for homework, but as soon as she saw Dexter in the library she became curious as to why the boy-genius would visit the library. She had noticed that he visited the library a lot but she never put much thought into it before. He never checked anything out and he had no real reason to use a computer as he was smart enough to be given the name "Boy-Genius". So why would he come to the school's library when he had no reason to check out any books for information he already learned and most likely memorized in his classes?

As the bookshelf began to move back into place, Olga decided she had to make a decision of whether she should let him go or follow him down the stairs. The choice she was going to make was obvious though and she quickly dashed into the stairwell before the bookshelf concealed it again.

_'No going back now.' _She quietly began to descend the stairs in pursuit of Dexter._ What could he be hiding here that requires a secret entrance? I heard him mention fixing something called Megas, but I'm not sure what that even is… What is he hiding?'_ Her question was soon answered as she reached the bottom of the stairs and found herself in a big laboratory. _'A laboratory? He built a laboratory in the school's library? How did he even manage to build this without getting caught?'_ She began to walk around, looking at all the different technological devices that were on in the lab.

A few of them appeared to be weapons, while others appeared to be regular pieces of technology anyone could build if they were smart enough. Whenever she passed a red machine or weapon, she was reminded of her brother, whose inventions were always the color red. At one point she stopped in front of a big red machine that reminded her so much of her brother it hurt before she realized she was suddenly faced with a serious problem: she lost sight of Dexter.

"Oh no. This is bad. I can't get lost here. This place is like a small maze. I can't even remember how I got to where I am now." Olga looked around her, desperately looking for any sort of passage she could take to get hide in until Dexter passed by; if he passed by that is. She was relieved to see a small doorway a little off to her left that was partially open. "Oh good. A door."

Olga quietly made her way over to the doorway and it opened for her right away. "It must open whenever someone gets close to it." She said as she crept in. She didn't bother to see where she was going as she was watching the door she came in through, so when she bumped into something in front of her, she couldn't help but yelp in surprise. She turned to see what it was that she had bumped into and as she saw what it was, she let out a small gasp. "Dee Dee?"

Before her, suspended by two metal spheres and hooked up to some metal tubes, was Olga's former rival and friend. Her eyes were lifeless and she appeared to be dead, just as she should currently be. "I don't understand. What's Dee Dee doing here?" She reached out and touched her face to see if it was really was her, but the minute her hand touched her friend's face, she quickly pulled it back in shock. Her skin was cold, just as a corpse's skin would normally be, however it wasn't actually skin that she had touched; it was metal. She then noticed the machinery that was exposed in her left arm and immediately understood what it was that she was staring at. "This is-"

"A failed recreation of my sister, Dee Dee."

Olga jumped and turned around to see Dexter standing in the doorway she entered through. Her heart beat faster from a mix of surprise, fear, and love. She loved Dexter, ever since she had realized the two of them were the same as they both had lost their only siblings. She was surprised when he kissed her back at the science fair and didn't know what to make of it at the time. She was confused, and yet at the same time she felt as though she were starting to fall in love with him.

When Blossom left Dexter, Olga was secretly happy because now she could try to make a move on Dexter. She had to do it subtly though. She didn't want to be too obvious. So she kept up her act of being cold around other people Dexter and Bubbles, who she had bonded with through their dance group, being exceptions, and she continued to do her dancing, just as she had always done. But secretly, she was starting to warm up to Dexter so she could influence his feelings towards her. It had appeared to have been working, but now that she was caught in his lab, she wasn't sure what would happen.

"You shouldn't have followed me here. This lab is supposed to be a secret." Dexter said as he approached her. Olga didn't move a muscle and instead of Dexter doing anything to her, he simply walked past her to stare at the robot version of his sister.

"It's not very secretive if it's hidden behind a bookcase. Anyone could find it." She said, trying to sound calm in the current situation.

"It was enough to keep it a secret from my parents."

"But not your sister."

Dexter lowered his head at her comment about his sister. "… No. It wasn't."

Olga sensed she had touched upon a subject he didn't like talking about and frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned the two of them together."

For a minute, neither of them said of a word, allowing a heavy silence to fill the air. Olga made her way over to Dexter's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Have you made peace with the fact she's gone?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Dexter sighed and nodded his head. "Have you made peace with the fact your brother's gone?"

Olga sighed and nodded her head, just as Dexter had done. "Yeah… We're the same."

"In what way?" he asked softly.

"We've both lost our older siblings."

"I suppose you're right."

The two stood in silence again for a few moments before Olga broke it again. "Dexter, back at the science fair when you kissed me," she felt him tense up a little at the mention of the kiss. "what was going through your mind?"

"I… I don't know." Dexter pulled away from Olga and looked at the robot version of his sister again. "At first I thought it was a goodbye kiss, but now I'm not so sure. I'm not sure why I kissed you, nor how I…" His voice trailed off.

"… how you?" Olga blushed a little, hoping he would say the only three words that could properly finish that sentence.

"… how I feel about you." He said before turning around to look at her.

Olga approached him and hugged him gently. He was confused when she did so, and she understood his confusion, however she didn't pull away from him. He didn't even try to get pull away from her either, which made her smile a small smile. "Do you want to know how I feel about you?" she asked.

The boy-genius didn't say anything, but she took it as a greenlight to continue what she was saying to him. "I like you. I like you a lot, Dexter."

"… you mean you love me, don't you?" he asked raising his arms slowly to wrap them around her. "I still don't know how I feel about you."

"Then let's find out together, Dexter." She looked into his eyes, both their faces flushed.

"Together?" he said softly.

"Together." she said just as softly as he had.

The two then slowly brought their faces together into a kiss, just like the one they had back at the science fair. Dexter's heartrate increased as he felt something he had not felt since he dated Blossom, and Olga's heart fluttered as she felt her feelings from him begin to show. When they pulled their faces apart, both of them were smiling small smiles.

"I love you" said Olga.

"... I love you too." said Dexter as he finally decided on how he felt for the sister of his former rival.

And just as they had done twice, the two of them kissed again.

The End

* * *

**And there you have it. Love that Comes from Loss.**

**This story may not be as good as my other PPGD fanfic, but I had a hell-of-a-lot-of-fun writing this. I haven't had this much fun writing a story in a long time.**

**I hope you liked it. **

**R&amp;R**

_**Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi **_**is a comic series that is made by ****Bleedman****. I recommend you read because it's actually really good.**

**I have to go now. If you liked this story and want to see what else I have written, then go ahead and check. **

**See you all later and have a nice day! If you don't feel like checking out my other stories, I hope you have a nice day too! **


End file.
